Avatar, Book One
A devastating attack shatters the peace in the Alpha Quadrant, as religious tensions and political upheavals envelop Bajor. Summary ;From the book jacket : In the aftermath of a war that brought the Alpha Quadrant to the brink of destruction, Starbase Deep Space 9 - the galaxy's nexus of scientific and military intrigue - is once more the flashpoint of impending Armageddon as a surprise attack cripples the station, killing hundreds and threatening the fragile new peace. :Colonel Kira Nerys and the survivors - together with several controversial new officers - are all who stand against the outbreak of a new war and a terrible doom tied to the unborn child of Captain Benjamin Sisko. :Elsewhere, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the starship ''Enterprise make a startling discovery... one that will affect the destiny of an entire civilization and forever change the lives of those aboard Deep Space 9. :Three months after What You Leave Behind... The Enterprise discovers an abandoned Cardassian freighter in the Badlands. On the Enterprise, the old starfleet veteran commander Elias Vaugn is travelling along; he forms part of a team that rescues the Bajoran "Orb of Memories" from the freighter. All members of the away-team have orb-experiences - commander Vaughn amongst them. He later discovers that Ben Sisko was part of his experience, but does not know what this means. Picard decides to visit DS9 and to bring the Orb there. Meanwhile, the discovery of an old text on B'Hala changes a lot - the old text not only contains a prophecy of an "Avatar", obviously referring to the still unborn child of Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates, but also a prophecy about the son of the Emissary searching for his father and returning with him. As he reads the text, Jake decides to head for the wormhole and return his father, but tells no one about his plans - not even Quark, whose shuttle he buys for this mission. The text also causes trouble aboard DS9, when a prylar gets murdered. Newly assigned security chief Ro Laren, who has some troubles adapting to DS9 and especially getting along with the new CO, Kira Nerys, is assigned with investigation and finally finds the old book hidden somewhere on DS9. She discovers that the book's prophecies all have come true until now, and she also reads that before the Avatar is born, 10'000 people will die. The arrival of one vedek Yevir Linjarin apparently has something to do with the book - he is on some secret mission, obviously to find and to destroy the "book of obscenities". DS9's troubles are not limited to Yevir's arrival; the station is suddenly attacked by some Jem'Hadar ships - a disaster, since the station has not enough personnel and is heavily under repair, as is the Defiant. The attackers can finally be overwhelmed, but at what cost? Newly assigned second-in-command, commander Tiris Jast, is killed, and a whole starship, the Aldebaran, is destroyed. And the station was on the edge of being destructed, too - only the sudden arrival of another Jem'Hadar ship which attacks the other ones and thus helping the DS9 crew prevents this from happening. Later, a Jem'Hadar soldier, Third Kitana'klan, is discovered aboard DS9 - he claims that he was sent by Odo to assist Kira, and he also says that it was his crew who helped wiping out the attacking Jem'Hadar, and that the attackers were some renegades, not acting according to the will of the founders. Admiral Ross decides to launch a peacekeeping fleet to be present in the Gamma Quadrant - not sure of whether this could provoke the Dominion again... The book also explores the evolving relationship between some of the new (and old) main characters, including Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax, whose relationship is in some sort of troubles; newly assigned Andorian science officer, Ensign Thirishar "Shar" ch'Thane, and Nog; and finally, Quark and Ro, who seem to get along quite well. Background * This book marks the first installment of the "Relaunch" series, also known as "Season 8", following events aboard the station after the final episode of Deep Space Nine, What You Leave Behind. * Kira Nerys is now in charge of the station; several positions were newly assigned, including first officer, science officer and security officer. Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Kira Nerys : Bajoran colonel, commander of DS9. ;Thirishar ch'Thane : Andorian science officer ;Prynn Tenmei : Flight controller on USS Defiant ;Tiris Jast : DS9 first officer and Commander of USS Defiant. ;Julian Bashir : Chief medical officer. ;Ro Laren : Bajoran lieutenant, chief of security. ;Ezri Dax : Counselor ;Quark ;Nog : Chief of operations. ;Sam Bowers : Tactical officer ;Jake Sisko : Son of the Emissary ;Kasidy Yates : Wife of the Emissary, carrying his baby ;Third Kitana'klan, Jem'Hadar soldier apparently sent by Odo ;Jean-Luc Picard : Starfleet captain. ;Elias Vaughn : Starfleet veteran References COMMA-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS REFERENCED IN INSTALLMENT (BUT NOT YET MENTIONED IN SUMMARY OR CHARACTERS) - DO NOT WIKILINK NON-CANONICALLY MENTIONED PERSONS, PLACES, THINGS OR TERMS.. - Other Books in Series Avatar, Part II Category:Novels de:Avatar Book One of Two